


Дистанция

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Cancer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт и Грег время от времени встречаются в парке. Не друзья - так, приятели. Но, может быть, все же друзья?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дистанция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seamonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonkey/gifts).



> Еще один текст на ту же заявку на кинк-фесте: _"МХ/ГЛ или МХ/ДУ. Майкрофту пришлось обрить голову. Жуткая моральная травма. А у кого-то крышу сносит. Фетиш: обритая голова"._ Та же заявка, тот же исполнитель, зато на этот раз другая голова обрита!

На встречи с инспектором Лестрейдом Холмс приходит заранее — немного, минут на пять-десять. В теплое время года они встречаются в Ридженс-парке, в холодное — в небольшом кафе тут недалеко. Майкрофт давно уже не стремится поразить Лестрейда величиной своего кабинета или помпезностью и дороговизной его обстановки и местоположения. Напротив, Грегори, пожалуй, единственный человек, с которым Майкрофту хотелось бы просто поговорить иногда, по-приятельски, без должностей и обязанностей, но Холмс знает, что это невозможно: сам он не умеет и никогда не умел сокращать дистанцию, а Грегори это и в голову, наверное, не придет. Поэтому раньше они говорили о Шерлоке, теперь — о Джоне и иногда о делах полиции.

Встречи эти коротки — проходит самое большое четверть часа, и они расходятся, каждый по своим делам.

Ранняя осень, широкая опушка лета: деревья все еще зеленые, но дыхание подступающих холодов уже чувствуется, а туман по утрам день ото дня становится все гуще. Сейчас, правда, уже не утро, а самый разгар дня, время ланча. И Майкрофт сидит на уединенной скамейке, откинувшись на спинку, положив зонт на колени, осторожно подставив лицо ласковым лучам необычно яркого сегодня солнца. В одной руке у него пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, в другой сэндвич. Еще один кофе и сэндвич для инспектора лежат в пакете рядом.

Последние несколько недель выдались непростыми: Шерлоку пора возвращаться в мир живых, и Майкрофт готовит его «воскрешение» с особым тщанием. Он не следил — за всеми делами у него едва хватает времени, чтобы просто поспать — за жизнью Грегори, и последний раз они виделись еще в конце июня. Но, разумеется, если произойдет что-то важное или серьезное, Майкрофт тот час узнает об этом.

Одним из замечательных качество Лестрейда была его пунктуальность. Несмотря на собственную занятость и неожиданные повороты в работе, он никогда не позволяет себе опаздывать. Вот и сейчас он появляется точно в назначенное время, вдруг возникает перед глазами задумавшегося Майкрофта и на секунду заслоняет собой солнце.

— Знаете, Холмс, — после приветствия, надкусывая сэндвич и отпивая кофе, говорит Лестрейд, — мне всегда хочется проверить часы. Гляжу на вас, и все мне кажется, что я опоздал. Как школьник на урок.

Грегори белозубо улыбается. Но несмотря на улыбку (Майкрофт с удовольствием отмечает про себя, что инспектор, похоже, даже рад его видеть), выглядит он устало: бледное лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли тени. Холмс знает, что в конце июля-начале августа инспектор ездил с детьми в Испанию, но от того отдыха не осталось теперь и следа. Впрочем, цвет лица Грегори Майкрофта не беспокоит. Лестрейд сменил прическу — вот что заставило все внутри Майкрофта похолодеть. Если раньше темные от природы волосы Грегори, обычной для мужчины его возраста и статуса длины, были припорошены благородной сединой, соль и перец в равных долях, как говорили в народе, то теперь голову инспектора покрывал короткая черно-белая щетина. А вкупе с его бледным видом, непомерной усталостью, и, прямо сказать, отвратительной наследственностью по части онкозаболеваний, вывод напрашивается только один.

— Да-да, — поняв, куда смотрит Холмс, говорит Лестрейд. — Выглядит, конечно, ужасно, согласен. Но что мне оставалось еще делать? Вы представляете себе альтернативу? Хотя о чем я говорю, конечно, нет.

«Как, как, КАК?! Как я мог пропустить это, — мысленно кричит Майкрофт. — Почему мне не сообщили?!»

Вслух же он очень спокойно и уверенно говорит:

— Грегори, самое главное — это вовремя назначить верное лечение. Если заболевание обнаружено на ранней стадии, то лечению оно поддается очень хорошо.

— Да какая там ранняя стадия, господь с вами! Это было просто невыносимо, я две ночи не спал. Они искусали мне все. Поэтому на третий день просто взял и побрил себе голову. И Фрэнку тоже. Вот с Эми были проблемы, все-таки девочка, у нее красивые волосы… Купили специальный шампунь, пришлось вычесывать этих тварей… Так что весь отпуск насмарку. Моя бывшая чуть меня не линчевала потом — и я ее понимаю! Дети в качестве сувенира привезли мамочке вшей…

Майкрофт неверяще качает головой. Потом закрывает лицо ладонями. Плечи его мелко трясутся.

— Холмс, Холмс, да что с вами такое? Холмс… Майкрофт, вы что… вы плачете?!

Майкрофт на секунду отнимает руки от лица и глядит на взволнованное лицо Лестрейда. И заходится в новом приступе смеха. От осознания того, что это он сам смеется так громко, что ему весело, так весело и так хорошо, как давно не было, Майкрофт смеется еще сильнее.

— Майкрофт, не могу поверить! Вы — вы подумали... — спрашивает Грегори и, не дожидаясь ответа, тоже начинает смеяться.


End file.
